Sylar
'Sylar '''is the primary antagonist of the television series, ''Heroes. A psychopath with the ability to steal other heroes' superpowers, Sylar is a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings Gabriel Gray; was born in a simple and humble household; seemingly destined to carry a normal life. No one could predict what would befall on young Gabriel, though. Samson Gray had long since been diagnosed with a terminal cancer, which made him reconsider his life's options. He was quick to accept that his life meant too much, so he'd expand it for as long as he could. A crossroads deal seemed enough for the taxidermist, and for ten years he had health and a chance to live life to its fullest, the conception and birth of his son being the highlight. When the deadline came, though; Samson was once again reluctant to let the Hellhounds take him...that was when a strange man approached the man with a deal he could not refuse...freedom from his execution in exchange for a test subject. When Gabriel was no older than a year old, his mother walked into his room, shock filling her as she saw a strange entity standing near the child's crib, feeding the baby a strange liquid she soon would realize was blood. The eye contact made between her and the yellow eyed creature was enough to make the woman's blood run cold, however, she was quickly grabbed from behind by Samson, Gabriel's alleged uncle. The man quickly gave a silent nod to the yellow eyed creature, who merely smirked back at him before resuming his work. The wife knew too much and was promptly murdered by Samson. As part of the deal between him and the yellow eyed creature, Samson left the boy in the care of his brother Martin, a simple watchmaker who'd provide him with a stable life until the time came. Of course, Martin was suspicious of Samson's intentions, but out of concern for the child complied with the role he had been given. Martin's wife, Virginia; though...saw far more than she should have when her eyes made contact with two yellow orbs gazing towards the child in the shadows. Paranoia drove her unstable and she soon came to believe their child was far more than what they assumed he was. Martin raised the child as well as he could, even though something told him all was not well with Gabriel. The child had strange manifestations of power and intellect far beyond his age...and that of the average human being. His concerns were constantly met with scolding from his paranoid wife who insisted their boy was "special". The strange presences, dark feelings and strange events quickly drove Martin to be terrified of his household, and in an act of cowardice, he abandoned his wife and child. With her husband away, Virginia became even more unstable and protective of Gabriel, further pushing the child into exceeding his limits. The lack of a father figure and the constant pressure of an unstable mother drove Gabriel into having a serious inferiority complex out of fear of never living up to what others expected from him. One of the only people who seemed to share a closer bond with him was an older man he met during his regular walks to school. Fred Krueger was his name. The man quickly befriended Gabriel, the two sharing a very close and personal bond due to both feeling like outsiders in a world that did not understand them. Sometimes, Fred would invite Gabriel to go take a walk with him before or after school; which Gabriel politely refused at first before finally giving in one afternoon. That evening, the police returned a bloodied and visibly traumatized Gabriel to the hands of a paranoid and shocked Virginia. Fred Krueger was behind a long series of child disappearances, and had it not been for Gabriel's own set of special powers, the boy would have been his latest victim. No one quite understood how Gabriel had knocked down a man as tall and imposing as Krueger, and the authorities assumed it as a lucky shot. Virginia became far more berating and protective of her child after this, which led to a traumatized and detached Gabriel to flee home after not being able to cope with his feelings of loneliness and incomprehension. He felt as if walking into the wolves' den was far more bearable. Taking to a life in the streets, the young teen had a hard time addapting to the harsh environments, only surviving because his intellect was deemed useful by other homeless people or even small time crooks who kept using him. Gabriel felt like a puppet once more...but for one, he'd actually chosen this life. A few years later, during a failed attempt to steal some valuables, Gabriel was caught by a young promising officer called Norman Stansfield, who saw the potential in the boy's eyes. Without his supervisor's knowledge, Stansfield took Gabriel under his wing and provided him with a home and a proper education as he exploited his intelecto and innate capacities to foil several crimes and quickly climb up the ranks while also hiding his own corruption. Gabriel found himself very connected to Stansfield for some reason, considering him the first and only real father figure he'd ever had...one that would not betray him. For once, all was well. That is until one day, when turning 18, Gabriel found himself trapped in a strange deserted village. Feeling lost and confused, he was eventually approached by a man he had seen once upon his infancy. The yellow eyed demon known as Azazel was quick to explain the nature and extent of Gabriel's powers and the reason why he had chosen him to be one of his "offspring"...not to mention how he had to survive. Although horrified and fearing for himself, the young adult soon understood that he had to survive and make his life mean something. His ability to understand how "things worked" quickly allowed him to toya round with other gifted youngsters and eventually take their gifts for himself while murdering them violently. It was then that Gabriel began seeing himself as an Apex Predator. He was special and at the top of the food chain...why should he feel remorse for those below him? Especially if they were a worthless and greedy lot? A proud Azazel congratulated the young boy on his tryumphs as he acknowledged him as his one true child. Much to his shock, however, Gabriel rejected the yellow eyed demon, claiming to be beyond what others wanted to set out for him. Using the powers he had stolen and the energy he had inside him, he temporarily banished Azazel so that he had time to escape the place and begin planning his life. During his journey back to civilization, he met a young boy named Chase Collins; with a past as troubled and confusing as his own. Taking this kindred spirit under his wing, Gabriel renamed himself Sylar and began his new life as a true Apex Predator, seeking to take his powers to the next level so that no one would ever take control of his life once again. MasteryCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:ImmortalsCategory:Live-action villainsCategory:PsychopathsCategory:MinionCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:Norman Stansfield Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war ContestantsCategory:Genocidal Villains Sylar is part of a faction with Norman Stansfield, a corrupt cop out to eliminate the Legion of Darkness. Sylar gets his first taste of blood when the Master enters his lair and starts to attack him with energy blasts. Sylar absorbs the energy, though at great initial cost to his body. He soon gains a tremendous amount of strength from the Master's assault. He uses his telekinesis to disarm the Master and then uses it to slit his opponent's throat. Taking Out a Vampire With Lucian having joined forces with Norman Stansfield in order to take out Dracula, Sylar takes it upon himself to devise a means of killing the world's most powerful vampire. Sylar thus hires Sqweegel to get him a toxic vaccine that can enable Lucian to eliminate Dracula; Sylar himself performs the operation. Horrifying Revelations Stansfield is later placed in a hospital to recuperate after a miraculously near-fatal encounter with Jim Moriarty. Sylar learns of this and goes to visit his mentor, being the first to see the results of his battle, among them being intense disfigurement. Category:Loki's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament